This proposed research will explore cross-cultural fertility control behavior in Japan and the U.S. Japanese fertility control behavior in this research is based on the findings of Aso's completed master's study, "The Factors Affecting Fertility in Japan Sonce 1955," which examines the transition in fertility control means from abortion to contraceptives during 1951-1968 as proved by the evidence of the sudden drop of the birth rates in the Year of the Fiery Horse (the superstition, still widely believed among Japanese people, is that girls born in this year have troublesome characters and prove difficult to marry off) and fertility control attitude changes in the same period. Due to the difficulty of obtaining the necessary data in the U.S., Aso will be sent to Japan this summer to collect the original data from Japanese agencies. Next fall, we will analyze those data further to complete the study of Japanese fertility control behavior; mainly analysis will be focused on the year of the Fiery Horse fertility control behavior and longitudinaa attitude changes toward various aspects of fertility control. Then, finally, those results are to be compared with similar studies of the U.S. and their findings and analyzed cross-culturally.